oorlogsverhalenfandomcom_nl-20200215-history
Oorlogsverhalen wiki
Welkom bij Oorlogsverhalen wiki. De wiki over de twee wereldoorlogen. sinds 20 mei 2018; Oorlogsverhalen wiki Welkom in de Oorlogsverhalen wiki. Hier vind je geschiedenis over bijde Wereldoorlogen, volledig Nederlandstalig en 100 procent waargebeurd. Je kan zelf de wiki aanpassen! Je kunt ook zelf verhalen die in de wereldoorlogen gebeurd zijn vertellen en artikels vinden. Iedereen is welkom! Want: 'Verhalen zijn gemaakt om te herrinen. Deze wiki is voor mensen van Nederland en Belgie.' Veel lees/schrijfplezier!' Hello! Welcome to 'Oorlogsverhalen wiki'! Welcome to Oorlogsverhalen wiki. This is a Dutch wiki. Here you can find history about the World Wars, and you can adjust the wiki yourself! You can also tell stories that happened during the world wars and find articles. Everyone is welcome! Because: 'Stories are made to recream. This wiki is for people from the Netherlands and Belgium. ' A lot of reading / writing pleasure! * Tijdlijn= De tijdlijnen zijn de gesschiedenislijnen van elke oorlog eentje. Iedereen kan die bewerken. Als je het maar beleefd, netjes en goed doet. En het waar is. * Verhalen en getuignissen= Getuigenissen over de grote oorlog kunnen in deze wiki annoniem, als ze willen of niet annoniem reageren. Iedereen kan waargebeurde verhalen op deze wiki plaatsen! * Wapens= hier kan je wapens, voertuigen, kannonen enzovoort plaatsen. Maar dan moet je het wel eens eerst vragen aan Zwartstreep, de opricther en beheerder van deze wiki! Die zal er dan voor zorgen dat er dan een pagina over dat wapen komt. Dat kun je vragen op het prikbord. Bewerk deze pagina niet. Wees welkom! Nieuws pagina Welkom in de nieuws pagina! Hier, in dit gedeelte van de homepage vind je nieuws over deze wiki! 20 pagina's berijkt! Deze wiki heeft op zijn derde dag zijn vijftien pagina's berijkt. Iedereen die meegeholpen heeft, bedankt! En, laten we voor de duizend pagina's gaan! Er is een nieuwe pagina! Deze pagina heet: Evenementen en herdenkingen. De bedoeling is dat je daar adressen van musea, expo's, evenementen en herdenkingen daar kunt vinden. Iedereen mag dit bewerken! Als hij maar bestaat (de adressen worden regelmatig gecontroleerd) en als het over de wereldoorlogen gaat natuurlijk! Wil jij ook meehelpen met pagina's maken? Om een nieuw artikel/pagina te schrijven, moet je gewoon de titel van het artikel in de box hieronder invullen. Maar lees wel eerst de regels door! width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Maak een nieuw artikel Niet zeker waar te beginnen? * Lees De Oorlogsverhalen wiki regels eens door, die staat bij het gebruikersportaal. * Je bekijkt best, als je een spreekbeurt moet doen, eerst de tijdlijn. * Heb je vragen? Vraag dat dan aan Zwartstreep. Typ: Bebruiker:Zwartstreep, in, dan kom je bij zwartstreep, daar kan je een vraag stellen op het prikbord. Veel plezier! Oorlogsartikel van de maand thumb|right|150px Artikel van de maand. (Hier vind je oorlogsartikels! Iedere maand andere) Wil jij ook eentje plaatsen? Kijk dan op het gebruikersportaal. Anne Frank inspireert vele mensen. Anne Frank bleef volhouden in het achterhuis, waar zij schuilde met twee andere familie's. Zij stierf dapper, en zo kan je zien dat dagboeken nut hebben, veel nut zelf. Toen ik naar het Anne Frank Huis (museum van het achterhuis, het 'moderne' achterhuis) ging, zag je echt hoe het er aan toe ging, dat lees je ook in haar dagboek: Het Achterhuis. Die oorlog was veel erger dan sommigen denken, veel meer mensen stierven in die oorlog, veel meer mensen moesten dagenlang schuilen... Omdat wij Duitsland na WO1 zo hard moesten straffen. Maar wat ik niet snap; is dat de duitsers de Joden kwijt willen, zeg nu eens: wat is er mis aan een geloof? Door de oprichter van deze wiki: Zwartstreep. ---- Wat is de oorlog waar jij het meest over weet? WO1 WO2 __NOEDITSECTION__ Categorie:Hoofdpagina